


To cast a patronus

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: The better the memory the stronger the Patronus or so people think





	

The seven silver dogs leapt from his wand to the ground before they took up formation. They were different sizes and breeds, a nice hunting pack and although many would call the small jackets on them with his name of them a waste and totally unnecessary Kakashi loved it anyway.

“What a big patronus!” Naruto exclaimed from behind him. His steps echoed as he approached, the sound bouncing off the walls of the hallway. A silver nine tailed fox darted past him to stand next to Kakashi’s hunting pack and he had to admit the fox was more like a nine tailed beast than a fox. “What memory are you using to get something so large?”

“You’re one to talk.” Kakashi snorted when Naruto finally reached him, his eyes traced over Naruto’s sweater peeking over his dark green robes. “A patronus that large makes me wonder what memory you’re using to fuel it.”

Naruto’s laugh bounced in the hallway and for a few seconds Kakashi forgot about the grievousness of the situation through Naruto’s happy laugh. “I asked you first Kakashi! And I’m thinking of lots of things.” His wand hand moved casually and the fox sat while the tails swished. The fox was large, far larger than Kakashi’s biggest dog patronus and he knew the fox would get larger if Naruto needed it to.

“Well if you tell me the first time you ate ramen is the memory you used to get that fox so large and menacing I’ll have to say everyone has been doing it wrong.” Kakashi commented before his eyes darted to the closest window and the courtyard below. The light was still high but the tension of the hall, the entire place had intensified.

“It’s more than that.” Naruto’s laugh was far more self-conscious so with a small touch to Naruto’s elbow Kakashi tried to send mental waves of comfort. “It’s a combination of things, first time I won a match, the first time I met the Sannin, when I got to see my mom and dad. When I got the message my parents left for me, living with the Sannins and that time you talked to me about not worrying what house I end up in.” Naruto’s laughed again. “It’s a combination of things.”

“That talk meant so much to you?” Kakashi asked softly, he held his gaze on the smallest dog while deep inside his heart the organ clenched tightly.

“Yeah it did, it is why I’m so proud to be a Slytherin.” Naruto chuckled. “I didn’t want to let anyone down but you helped me realize who I was, you made it fun. You helped me look past the reputations of the houses.”

“And now something like that years later powers this?” Kakashi questioned when the fox’s tails glowed brighter. “Naruto…”

“So what’s yours?” Naruto interrupted. “Come on… it can’t be anything out there or perverted, even if it is you.”

“I- well my memory…” Kakashi glanced at the dogs again and was eternally grateful for the sick mask that covered the lower half of his face as he turned the question over in his head. To share that memory, those memories just the thought of it was embarrassing.

 

_“Kakashi!” the boy even after all those years was still loud. “There you are.”_

_“Yes here I am.” Kakashi had responded lazily. “What’s the matter? We haven’t seen each other for so long…” he tapped his copy of Jiraiya’s latest love novel to his face before he chuckled. “Congratulations for graduating I sent an owl but in person is better I hear.”_

_“It is.” Naruto had snorted before he pulled a small wrapped package from the pocket of his robes. “This is for you.” With his reflexes Kakashi had easily caught the small wrapped box and he frowned at Naruto before he unwrapped it. He blinked at the soft cotton inside and the green and silver that greeted him._

_“These are…” He had whispered softly even as a flush ran up his neck._

_“We slytherin’s have to stick together don’t you think?” Naruto had asked brightly it had taken great effort for Kakashi to tear his gaze away from the earrings and watch. The simple but elegantly stud earrings with the green and silver swirl. The watch which blended their colours so well. Tears had come to his eyes and it had taken effort to blink them away._

_“Thank you.” He had said softly when he had looked back up his grip loosened for just a bit. The Naruto he had been accustomed seeing and thinking of, the lost blonde haired troublemaker had seemingly disappeared. The man that grinned at him had unsettled his heart._

_But of course nothing had happened to Naruto, the boy he had known had just grown up it was just that Kakashi had only just in that instant just really acknowledged that fact and gods was Naruto beautiful. He had gone from the troublesome but cute brat to a man with a pure heart, more like his parents than people actually knew._

_His kind heart, captured Kakashi with no effort._

He had not even really tried to fight the feelings that had arisen. It was more than a happy memory that fuelled his patronus, it was a good realization. The moment he had acknowledged that he had fallen in love.

It had completed his patronus.

X

“You won’t tell me?” Naruto’s voice was a low sulk. Kakashi chuckled before he cut himself off at the change in the air, darker the feeling of despair drawing closer.

“Maybe one day soon.” Kakashi muttered before he raised his wand hand in preparation. He gave a thought to the others scattered around the compound before he exchanged a glance with Naruto. He felt his heart settle at the determination in Naruto’s body. “They’re here.” A flick of both their wands and their respective patronuses sprang off into the night with them a few steps behind.

The memory of Naruto’s gift was strong in his mind but when Kakashi snuck another glance at the man next to him he knew that just the current moment could also be used. Being by Naruto’s side gave him enough material to do far more than support his large Patronus. Naruto met his eye before he chuckled low in his throat, ahead of them the silver fox grew twice in size and vibrancy.


End file.
